1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable displays for portable computers and more particularly to manipulating flat panel displays to provide optimal ergonomic viewing angles.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As the use of computers is increased, there has been a greater need to display data and information on display units such as cathode ray tubes or flat panel displays. With increases in both the number of people using video display terminals and the amount of time that an individual user spends in front of the terminal, it has become evident that the occurrence of headaches, user fatigue, and eye, neck and back strain has increased. The ergonomics associated with the video display units become a major consideration in the design thereof.
Ideally, for a worker to be most productive, he should use a video display terminal that can be tilted to reduce overhead glare and be raised or lowered to accommodate his stature. Such adjustment should be simple and intuitive. It should not be difficult for even the first time user to discover and perform the adjustments to the display terminal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display terminal that is easily manipulated by the user to provide optimal ergonomic viewing angles to lessen the occurrence of headaches, user fatigue, and eye, neck, back strain and other ailments associated with spending large amounts of time viewing the display terminal.